Distance
by TheStoriesWeLoveBest
Summary: Mini story, about 4 chapters that follow Brallie through her return to graduation and onward. Based on the song Distance, by Christina Perri and Jason Mraz.
1. Chapter 1

'Brandon Baby, is that you?" I hear my mom call softly. "Yeah" I grunt. .

It's too bright today. Marina was hogging the bathroom. And Jude still wasn't looking at me. Mom's left early this morning for some reason. Not that they told me why like they used to. God, everyone's been mad at me since Callie left, and Jude told them all. I don't know. I think I could take it if I could just have her back.

"Be quiet, B. we've got a very tired someone on the couch." I half glance, expecting Lena, and the world seems to stop. Yeah, Lena's there. She's laughing at me as she watches my jaw drop. She can't be real, just asleep in Lena's lap. Her hair's the tiniest bit longer and she's snoring a little, her arms clutching a pillow to her stomach. Callie.

Mom pops up on my shoulder, whispering, "Wyatt called and got heron a bus yesterday night. He finally talked her into coming home. Now, the four of us will need to have a serious talk, but for now, we're just glad she's home."

I nod, unable to tear my eyes away from her. Everything has finally clicked back to comfortable, to the right setting. My Callie's home.

As Callie starts to stir, Lena slips out to go help mom cook breakfast, giving me a "don't you do it" look as she goes. I settle next to her on the sofa, softly brushing some hair back from her face. "B- mm Brandon?" she groans as she wakes up, rubbing at her eyes. And of course, all I can think to say is, "hey"

Hey? Hey? Am I stupid?

But there's a hint of a smile before she guards herself, and I can tell this won't end well. And I remember she's spent the past two weeks with hair model. "so how's _Wyatt_?"

She rolls her eyes at my tone, but answers. "He's uh, he's fine. He hates his new place."

There's an awkward silence, and I hate it. Half my mind is trying to think of something to say and the other half is focused on how she's biting her lip and getting kinda fuzzy. I go back, to my hands on her waist and her hands in my hair, and I realize I'm leaning towards her. One small hand rests over mine. "Look, Brandon, what.. What happened before I… left-"

"We kissed Callie. you can say it."

Her soft brown eyes lock with mine as she very clearly and calmly states, "It can't- won't happen again."

"What? Callie-

But it's mine turn to be interrupted. "Brandon I told you before that I can't and I never shoul- let myself. Brandon…" she sighs.

"Callie, you don't understand. I've.. I've been falling for you." I sigh and reach out to brush her hair back. "I think that I'm-"

Her hand slaps over my mouth, and I can see tears starting to form in her beautiful eyes. "Don't say that Brandon. Do NOT say that. Ever. I can't do this. I have to think about my own safety, Jude, now your mom's too. If social services found out that they knew than we could all be taken away. And I won't do that to Stef and Lena. Not after all that they've done for me."

Her voice is cracking and tears are slipping out and I don't care about anything right now but making her stop crying. I yank her into my arms and she relaxes slightly, letting me take the burden. That's what gives her away. She's being selfless again. She lets herself stay in my arms a moment more before pulling back, wiping at her eyes. "Brandon, just- give me a little… space for now ok?"

That's the last thing I want. But for Callie, I could do anything. Everyone else is her priority, but she's mine.

And I will do anything to make her happy, even if that means keeping my distance for now.


	2. Chapter 2

A month. I've been avoiding Brandon for a month. And it's killing me. Jesus and Mariana haven't said anything, but they don't like it. Us ignoring each other. Or actually I don't know what Brandon's been doing. Jude just half-apologized, but I don't know. He's still mad. How could I have screwed this up so damn bad?

I jerk up from my bed when Stef knocks, surprising me. "Me and Lena are going out for date night. It's just you and Brandon, but we're trusting you both, kay?"

My heart shoots to my throat and I nod. Me and Brandon. Alone.

Crap.

I don't leave my room until my stomach starts growling painfully an hour later, and of course Brandon's in the kitchen, making a sandwich. His eyes widen slightly when he sees me, and that same sad smile comes over his face. "Hey, want one?"

"Uh, sure."

He nods and sets to work and it gets quiet. Its small moments like these that actually made me fall for him. He's barely humming, working out some kink in his composition I'm sure, and so careful to slice every bit of tomato perfectly even. My eyes trace along his arms, shoulders, all muscled just right, before darting up to his face. I giggle a little when I see his tongue is sticking out slightly, and he immediately looks up. "What are you laughing at?"

"You" I laugh again, and he looks shocked.

"What! What was so funny?"

I shake my head cause it's so damn cute! He'd stop if he knew. Brandon glares slightly and throws a lettuce leaf at my face. I gasp, and glare a him, though I can't stop the smile. I grab a piece of avocado and reach across the counter to smear it on his face.

He nods and wipes it off, a tight smile barely conained on his face. "Alright, we can play that way." And then he's squirting mustard on my face.

"BRANDON!"

"That's what you get!"

Next thing I know, I'm squirting all the mayonnaise on him. We run around, trashing the kitchen before we both fall in a slip of condiment. Brandon helps me up and we're both cackling. When I feel his arm tightening around my waisti suddenly realize how close he is, but god, it feels good.

His breath is still somehow minty, and warm as it washes over my face. And… he's looking at me like, like I am the most perfect thing. Self-conciousness washes over me and I look away, only for him to pull my face back. He leans so close our foreheads are brushing and that stupid little (large) part in my head who just wants to be with Brandon starts bouncing all over the place. Is he going to kiss me? Do I want him too? And a little voice is urging me to say what I stopped him from saying.

"Callie… I'm trying so hard to keep my distance, but I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. Not when all I want to do whenever I see you is to kiss you. I miss you so much. I miss talking with you, sharing my music with you, hearing you play the guitar. I miss you."

My breath is catching in my throat and I can't talk. Brandon cups my cheek with his free hand and murmurs, "You're still so beautiful, even with mustard all over you."

I try to laugh it off, and then soft enough it can barely be considered a kiss, his lips are brushing over mine. He pulls away, and I swear I never told myself to do this, but I pull him back, properly kissing him. Brandon's arms weave from my waist to my back, pulling me flush against him and all thought flies out the window. All I want is Brandon, and his touch, and his calloused fingers on my skin.

The sound of slamming car doors make us jump apart, only a few seconds before Lena comes in, eyes wide. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY KITCHEN?"

Later that night, after scrubbing every inch of the kitchen, Brandon comes into my room. "Cal, I know we messed up tonight, but I need to tell you something, and I need you to listen." He sits on the foot of my bed, quiet as he waits for me to put away my journal. "We're starting our senior year soon. And then we're free. And I want you. I want to give this a real try. Tayla, the others I've dated, the parts I loved about them are all parts of you. So, I'm going to leave it up to you, and I don't want your answer until graduation day, okay?"

I gulp and nod, and he brushes a kiss on my forehead when he leaves. Once he's gone though, I can't hold it back anymore. "I love you Brandon. I love you." And then for whatever reason, I cry myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It's six am. The sun is barely up. And I'm on the beach. Lena walks a little in front of me, leaving me to my thoughts, and I need the space. I was honestly never sure if this day would come. My last day of high school. Graduation day.

"Callie, honey? We need to be heading back. I don't want to deprive Mariana the chance to tor- do your make up." Lena giggles as she winds her arm through mine. I don't bother to control my smile as I lean into her side. This year and a half, I wouldn't give any of it up. I have a home, a family.

Maybe a future.

Brandon's still there, still waiting for my decision. Still everything I want. And if I said that we didn't slip up, or if we weren't failures at keeping it a secret, I'd be lying. The twins knew. Jude's accepted it. I think the moms figured out why I didn't want to be legally theirs.

But he's going to NYU, full ride, come the fall. And by some miracle and an abundance of scholarships (all gained with Lena's help) I'm headed off to University of Oregon. We'll be about as far apart as possible.

"Care to share what's worrying you?" Lena's smile is soft, welcoming. But I still- can I talk about this with her?

"I'm just… thinking about the future." I mumble, looking at the sand instead of her.

"Callie, you know you'll always have a home here. No matter what." She pauses and pushes her curls behind her ear. "And… if this is about… Brandon, he already told me and Stef about what he asked of you." When my jaw drops for a moment, she smiles. "Callie, he's a tough guy. He'll handle your decision whatever way you go."

And I can't keep it bottled up anymore. "I don't know what to do! We're going to be so far apart, and what if it doesn't work out? It's a stupid idea but-"

"But you love him."

"Wha- Lena!"

She laughs and hugs me tighter to her side. "I knew it! Oh honey, tell him yes!"

Again, I'm shocked, and I don't know how much more my heart can handle at this rate this early in the morning. "What?"

"If you've learned nothing else from your time here, you should have learned that love can always find a way. It'll be hard, I know. But I can see the way Brandon looks at you. How you look at him. and by the way you aren't sneaky with the whole hand holding under the table." Then she pauses and gets serious. "Callie, if you do tell him no, make sure it's about your feelings, and don't worry about me, or Stef, or Jude, or anyone else."

There's a moment where I almost want to cry. All at once I miss my mom, and feel so much love for Lena and then everything else that I kinda just need to break down. And then I hear someone's dog running by us and everything's alright.

"Callie! You look perfect!" Mariana exclaims as she steps back, capping the tube of mascara before spinning the chair around so I can see myself. My now mid-back length hair is in perfect waves and clipped away from my face, and she's made my eyes piercing. My lips are my favorite part though, a dark ruddy red. Once Mariana's gotten me into the emerald green dress me and Stef picked out, and I see myself fully, it sinks in that this is it. I'm graduating.

I force Mari into a hug and she giggles. "Come on! Jesus has been texting me to hurry up for like an hour!" I groan as she drags me down the stairs. "It's gonna be so boring once you're gone!" she moans. I roll my eyes and remind her, "You're the one who causes all the drama, Mari. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Oh _I_ cause the drama huh?"

"Yes, yes you do. Have been for almost nine years solid." _He _buts in. I spin to find him, and almost ram right into him. Brandon's strong arms grab me, holding me steady as he rakes his eyes over mine. One thumb runs over my blushing cheeks, and it becomes hard to imagine moving. "You look extra beautiful, Callie."

I catch my lip in my teeth and almost feel him groan more than hear it. Mari giggles and leaves us alone, and for once I'm grateful.

"Callie, do you remember what-"

I cut him off. "Of course I do."

"Uh, ok then. I-I don't want to rush you but-"

And that's when I finally make a decision for myself, 100%, totally and completely, selfishly.

She's still nibbling her lip, her perfect body tight to mine, and holding me in complete suspense even though it's only been about 8 seconds. I've been waiting so long, doing everything the right way. Waiting for the day when she tells me what I've always known, waiting to know she won't throw it away. Waiting for-

This. Her soft lips on mine, hands in my hair. And I'm done holding back. I don't care about my moms in the next room, or her- our little brother. I pull her impossibly close, letting my hand fist into her hair. My back hits on the stair rails just as I hear Mariana scream though the house, "JESUS! YOU OWE ME FIVE BUCKS!"

She pulls back, and we're both breathing heavy.

"So that's a-"

"Yes! Of course it is. But, it's gonna be hard."

"I know, we'll be across campus from each other."

"What?" The delighted shock on her face, makes keeping the secret worth it.

"I got into UofOregon. Same full ride, and you know, I've always kinda hated the east coast."

She's kissing me again before I can even finish the sentace.

"uh.. Hello? Mother's in the room now."

This time Callie shoves me away. "Sorry- sorry."

But mom shakes her head, "Just.. don't be stupid. And get in the car! Or we'll miss graduation! Come on kids! Go, Go, Go!"


	4. Chapter 4

"_And I will make sure to keep my distance," _Brandon sang, looking at his fiancée as she strummed along. "_Say I love you when you're not listening. How long till we call this love, love, love?" _She glances up, brown eyes meeting his before her cheeks blushed.

The small crowd in their large house claps as Callie stands, setting down the guitar, and showing her very engorged stomach. It had been a hard pregnancy, all that Callie had been through was still messing with her life. But with Brandon by her side, the only thing she really had to complain about was that she had to give up her beloved cargo pants and jeans. And as little as she was prone to admit it, she couldn't wait to hold a little baby with Brandon's curls and her eyes. Jude calls out to the group that the food he's been forcing Conner, his long term best friend, and Jamie, his boyfriend, to help him cook.

Lena and Stef both hug their daughter and son, happy that the two have finally settled together. For too many years it had been hard. People at home shunning them both when they found out the two were dating, people at school finding out. The moms weren't sure they'd make it through the first fight. Both had been home for Christmas and Callie ended up in her room with only Mariana and Jude for company for three days. Brandon just banged on his piano and ended up writing his first published bit of music.

The year Mari and Jesus had graduated, Brandon and Callie broke up. The only reason they'd gotten back together was the twins convinced each one to go with them to Vegas and Callie almost married an Owen Wilson look-a-like.

And to say the rest is smooth sailing would be completely wrong, but there was so much love, even in the anger that when Callie admitted she was pregnant, no one was really surprised.

Their life is good. Callie's been writing songs for years, as well as working with Social Services to land kids in homes like Stef and Lena's. The good ones. Brandon played for the Los Angeles Orchestra, and often helped Callie write. But each ones main focus was happiness. A safe place, a happy place, to bring this little life into the world.

There's a brief moment where the pair are left alone together, and Brandon pulls her over to his lap. "That moment you sat down at my kitchen table, split lip and all, I knew you'd be trouble."

She laughs and slaps his chest. "You were too good, B. You needed a bit of trouble."

He nuzzles into her neck, placing soft kisses in all her sensitive spots. "And now, I'm utterly ruined."

His hands come to rest over their tiny little creation and his contented sigh ruffles her hair. "I guess now I have two priorities. You and the little monkey."

"She's not a monkey!"

"Yeah he is! Our little monkey."

And it may have crossed her mind before, millions of times, but this is when Callie finally accepts that she's not alone in this world anymore. She's his, he's hers, and this baby, this baby is theirs.


End file.
